


Flatpack Love

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Bouncers and Shakers [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bouncer!Gold, Bouncers and Shakers'verse, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Shaker!Belle, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: But love takes work and commitment, and making that choice to surrender fully into love and really invest enough in it to make it work and to work at being stronger together than they are apart, well, that’s not something to be done lightly.Continuing the Bouncers and Shakers ‘verse. Belle and Gold are finally moving in together, and decide to christen their new home.Backfilling old Monthly Rumbelling prompts from 2016 that I missed before joining the event.  This fills the smut and non-smut prompts for July: "Assembling IKEA Furniture" and "Talk Dirty To Me"





	Flatpack Love

Belle looks around the apartment and even though it’s practically empty, she stills feels a sense of belonging. This is going to be her home. It’s going to be her and Rum’s home and start of the life that they’ll make together.

Some of their friends have commented that it has taken them a long time to move in together, and in some ways Belle would agree with them, but at the same time, perhaps it’s right that it has taken this long. If they had met at a different point in their lives, perhaps things would have been different, and their relationship would have progressed more quickly. If they’d met years ago when Belle had still been in college, or if they’d met a few years down the line when perhaps their financial circumstances would not be so tight.

As it was, they met at the club, at a time in their lives when they were both vulnerable and angry at the world, and as such it has taken them a long time to admit the true depth of their feelings for each other. They’ve said those three magical words many times.  _I love you, I love you, I love you._  It never gets old, and Belle never gets tired of hearing it.

But love takes work and commitment, and making that choice to surrender fully into love and really invest enough in it to make it work and to work at being stronger together than they are apart, well, that’s not something to be done lightly.

And now they’ve done it. They’re here, in their own place. They wanted to move into somewhere new when they made that choice to live together. They wanted this to be a new start and to give themselves a blank canvas.

This is going to be a year of firsts, Belle has decided. A year of new beginnings. A new home, and a new life, and she is going to start a new career, and she is finally going to start to work towards the happiness and fulfilment that she knows she deserves.

“I swear that they don’t included all the parts they say that they include in the instructions,” Gold mutters. Belle looks over from the box that she’s unpacking and has to smile at the sight of him, surrounded by pieces of an IKEA flatpack bookcase.

If there was one thing they’d decided that they needed in the new apartment, it was more bookcases. Belle has long since had more books than space, and Gold’s own literary collection is not exactly small. Belle reckons that half their furniture will be bookcases by the time they’re through.

She leaves her box and comes over to him.

“Well, it’s either that or they put extra pieces in to confuse me on purpose,” he continues, handing her the screwdriver and sitting back on his haunches to look over the unassembled parts. Belle studies the instructions, but she’s got about as much DIY knowledge as her boyfriend.

“Maybe we should just leave it for now and have a cup of tea,” she suggests.

Gold gets up and goes into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Do you think we’ve got our priorities right?” Belle calls through to him.

“How do you mean?”

“We’re assembling bookcases before we’ve unpacked the plates.”

Gold comes back through with the teapot and two mugs.

“We unpacked all the important kitchen items,” he says, holding up the teapot. “And all the main furniture is set up. We’ve got the sofa and the bed ready.”

“Are you suggesting something there?” Belle asks mischievously. Gold just gives her a sage look.

“Perhaps.” His voice is nonchalant. “But it’s up to you how you want to interpret it. I mean, we do have boxes to unpack and bookcases to assemble, and these are tasks that really shouldn’t be put off if we want to make this apartment into a home.”

“You know what else would make this apartment into a home?” Belle leans in close to Gold’s side on the sofa, and she can see the little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Do enlighten me,” he says.

“If we were to christen at least one of the rooms before bedtime.”

They have managed to organise their shifts to have a couple of days off from the club, and it’s an unspoken but well-known fact that they’ll spend these days having as much sex as they can. Moving house is always a stressful experience and they’ll be too knackered to do much after, so they’re going to do it all now whilst there’s still an adrenaline high that they can work on.

“That would certainly make it feel more like home,” Gold agrees. “But with all this furniture assembly equipment lying around, it might be dangerous. Spare screws in unfortunate places and whatnot.”

“Screw me instead,” Belle says. “You’ve got to have delicate fingers to put these things together. Why don’t you practise on me first?”

Gold looks at her, amused.

“And you thought that I was the one being suggestive,” he says.

“You were. I’m the one being blindingly obvious.” Belle puts her mug down on one of the unopened boxes and tucks her knees up under her on the sofa, pressing herself up against Gold. “So, what do you say, shall we get down and dirty during our tea break?”

“We haven’t put the drapes up yet,” Gold points out.

“So? We can give the neighbours a bit of a show.” Belle grins, pulling her top off over her head and rolling her hips to an imaginary beat. For all she works in a strip club, she rarely gives Gold a private show at home. Maybe because she doesn’t perform at the club, it doesn’t occur to her.

“Want to see more?” she purrs, feathering her fingers over her breasts and the bare skin of her torso. She’s seen her performing friends do it on the stages so many times that it’s almost second nature.

“I mean,” she continues, “we have to break the sofa in. What better way to do that than with a nice sexy lap dance? I’m sure that you could use the relaxation after all that grappling with screws and extraneous parts.”

“None of your parts are extraneous, my dear.”

“I’m very glad to hear it. So, do you want a show, honey?” She gets off the sofa and reaches around to unhook her bra and waits, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Do you want to see more? Wanna get me naked and get my juicy pussy grinding on you? Because you’re so sexy that I’m getting my panties wet just looking at you.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Gold growls, and he beckons her towards him. Belle strips off her bra and jeans, down to a skimpy little thong already showing a damp spot from their saucy conversation and the anticipation of this first time in their new home.

She begins to move, grinding up against Gold’s lap and glancing at him over her shoulder, watching him watching her as her hips and ass shimmy and undulate.

“You can touch, you know,” she says, grabbing his hand and bringing it round to her breast as she presses in closer against him and feels his cock beginning to stir in his jeans. “I know you want to get your hands on my lovely body and there’s no-one else around to see what we’re getting up to.”

“Apart from the neighbours,” Gold points out, nonetheless plucking and pinching at her nipple.

“It’s the middle of the day, they ought to have more important things to do than to gawp at their neighbours trying and failing to assemble flatpack bookcases.”

“We’re definitely failing now. We’re not even trying.”

“Oh, shut up and touch me,” Belle says. The heat and need between her thighs is getting stronger with every movement and Gold dutifully obeys her command, bringing his other hand round to slip into her panties and touch her folds.

“God, you really are soaking,” he says. “You’re fucking dripping. Is this all for me?”

“All for you, honey,” Belle pants, wriggling in his lap as he explores further, petting at her entrance and rubbing quick little strokes over her clit; it makes her breath hitch.

They don’t often do it like this. Most of the time their encounters are slower, more sensual, a counterpoint to the highly sexually charged environment of the club. The grinding and overt sexuality of stripping and lap dancing rarely makes its way into their home life, but when it does, they both enjoy the change of pace.

“Are you close, Belle? I want to feel you come on my hand.” He pushes a finger up inside her and curls it, making Belle groan with the sensation. “I want to feel your pussy round my finger when you come.”

“If it feels good on your hand, then imagine what it will feel like on your cock,” Belle says. “I’m so close, I’m…”

She comes with a squeal, inner muscles clutching at Gold’s finger and her knees shaking, toes curling into the carpet beneath her.

“You like that?” Gold purrs in her ear. She can feel his erection, hot and hard against her backside, straining at his zipper.

“Oh yes,” she says. “Oh yes, I liked that a lot.” As balance returns and Gold pulls his hand out of her panties, she stands up and turns, cupping his bulging crotch and squeezing. A guttural groan escapes Gold’s throat.

“I think you liked that almost as much as I did,” she says. “So, now it’s your turn, lover boy.”

She unzips his jeans and they shuffle his clothing down enough to free his throbbing cock and balls.

“How do you want me?” she asks. “A faceless fuck, or do you want to see who you’re screwing?”

Gold responds by unceremoniously yanking her thong down and pulling her down into his lap, capturing her lips in a kiss full of raw desire. Belle untangles her underwear from her ankles and gets in close, lining them up.

There’s an urgency in their movements that wasn’t there before, and it has nothing to do with wanting to get back to the flatpack. She slides down onto his cock easily, and with every roll of her hips, his buck up to meet her. They’re both breathless and sweating, and Belle thinks that it’s a good job that this sofa isn’t actually brand new and is the one from her old apartment that has seen this kind of less than innocent activity more than a few times in the past.

Gold comes with a yell, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks, and as Belle lets him slip out of her, she feels a heavy, boneless relaxation settle into her limbs. She presses her forehead up against his and he captures another kiss, this one the slow and tender caress of their usual embraces.

“You know,” Gold says as he pulls away from her. “I don’t know about you, but I really don’t think that I’m in the mood for more flatpack construction after that.”

Belle shakes her head. All she wants to do is stay cuddled up like this forever. The furniture can wait. They have the rest of their lives together to build bookcases and unpack boxes, and right now they have the leisure to just enjoy this wonderful closeness in their new shared home. Hopefully it’s an indication of a very happy life here to come.

Belle likes to think that it is at least, and as she kisses Gold again, she knows that he does too.


End file.
